Godzilla/Spider-Man: The Reptile Syndrome
by Caesar Godzillatron
Summary: The King of the Monsters is under the control of a terrorist group, and only the Amazing Spider-Man can stop them.
1. Welcome To SinCong

****

Godzilla/Spider-Man: The Reptile Syndrome

By Douglas Ketcham and Jeremy Sand

Godzilla was created and is owned by Toho Co. Ltd. Spider-Man was created and is owned by Marvel Comics.

****

Chapter I: Welcome To Sin-Cong

"Taxi!" Peter Parker yelled. 

No cars stopped. _Maybe I should show some leg_, he thought. He turned to his companion, Dr. Curt Connors.

"Do they have taxis in Sin-Cong?" he asked him.

Connors checked his guide. 

"Umm, no. We'll have to walk to the lab", the doctor answered.

__

Great, just great. Just then, Peter froze. _My Spider-Sense_, he realized. He looked around. Nothing peculiar, it seemed.

Then, he saw two men. They were by the huge bronze statues of Captain America, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch, the Avengers who 10 years earlier, had liberated Sin-Cong from the Commissar, a robot build by Communists. 

The two men were Asian. One had an eye-patch, and was in his early 40s. He was tall and thin. The other man was darker and shorter, and saluted the other man. He then handed him a note.

"Peter? Peter!" Connors yelled.

Peter broke out of his trance and faced Connors.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just...admiring the statue. Really makes them come alive, doesn't it? I wouldn't be surprised if that shield came flying at us-".

"Yes, Peter, it's nice, but we have to get going", Connors interrupted.

__

Have to keep a lookout for those guys, Peter though as he picked up his luggage.

***

Peter looked at the clock. _11:45!?_, he realized. _We've been here for 10 hours!_ He turned to Connors.

"Dr. Connors, don't you think we should hit the hay?", he asked.

"You can go, Peter. But I'm too close to what I'm looking for. It's the reason I came here", the doctor answered.

Peter sighed.

"Fine. I think I got enough pictures for Jameson".

Peter left the room.

Connors continued to work. _Good thing Peter isn't too nosy on what my condition is_, Connors thought. _Hopefully, the Lizard will be gone for good!_

Connors shuddered at the thought of his alter ego. It happened ten years ago, when in an attempt to regenerate his arm, he used the DNA of a lizard. It regenerated his arm, but there was an unforeseen consequence. Sometimes, he would turn into a monstrous humanoid lizard. Every time, he tried to wipe out mankind, with only the superhero Spider-Man stopping him.

Only a few months ago, he heard of the genetic research in Sin-Cong. They were far ahead of the United States, and he might be able to find a cure. He brought Peter to help him, but now it seemed he would be able to do it himself.

Suddenly the walls began to crack and crumble to Dr. Conners' shock, as incredible force was exerted upon it from the other side. The walls then collapsed from the pressure as a huge figure stood behind the ruble. He was Asian, and dressed in a guerrilla uniform. Following him was a thin man dressed in a white solider uniform. He had a black patch on his left eye, with a golden Asian dragon on it.

The larger man then tore open a steel door, as Connors watched helplessly. He then noticed his skin becoming scalier, and his hand growing back. 

"No, please, not now", he prayed.

Just then, a red and blue figure appeared.

"Well, must be Sin-Cong's pie eating champion" Spider-Man said as he kicked him. However, he bounced right off the man.

__

Uh, someone's being working out

He then recognized the figure. It was the Commissar, the robot who had ruled Sin-Cong with an iron fist, literally. 

"Commissar, kill Spider-Man. We'll get the A-bomb".

__

A-bomb!!!?? 

"Hey, didn't your mother teach not to play with toys that can hurt you, or millions", Spider-Man yelled as he tried to knock out the leader. However, the Commissar punched him, knocking him out of the building.

Spider-Man fell on some garbage, fortunately, or unfortunately. 

"Ugh. It'll take more than that to knock-out Spider-Ma-".

He never finished before the tons of metal the Commissar threw down hit him.

***

Connors watched terrified as the Commissar defeated Spider-Man. He then stopped trying to keep from becoming the Lizard. The carnage the Lizard would cause was nothing to what these maniacs would do with an A-bomb. He leapt at the Commissar. And was knocked out.

"Foolish Imperialist", the leader said. 

"What ever made him think he could stand up to the RED BAMBOO!!!".


	2. Battle At Sea

****

Chapter II: Battle At Sea

"Commissar, get the bomb. Lieutenant, kill the scientist", the leader commanded.

"Yes, Captain Yamato", obeyed one of the soldiers. When he saw Connors, though, he recoiled in horror.

"CAPTAIN! He...he...he's not human!"

Yamato walked over. When he saw him, he stood in shock. Then, he realized the possibilities.

"Bring him with us", he commanded.

"What?" asked the solider.

Yamato lit his cigarette.

"I was in Miami a couple of years ago, overseeing a shipment of cocaine. There, I learned of how in the early decade, a humanoid reptile, called the Lizard, once stalked. This is fact. However, according to him, the Lizard was actually a geneticist, who turned himself into the Lizard using reptile DNA. I always thought this was bullshit, but now it appears it was the truth. Perhaps he can be used for us".

The soldiers picked up Connors. The Commissar came in, carrying a bomb.

"Excellent. Let's go".

***

"Oh, Peter. You're the best", Mary Jane Watson said, as she got on top of Peter.

"You know, it", he replied.

"Oh, Peter, woof".

"Woof?".

Peter Parker woke up, to see a dog licking him.

"Go, away, pooch".

The dog walked away.

Wiping the trash off of him, Spider-Man climbed up to the lab.

__

Great. They're gone, and took Connors with them. And the A-bomb too. He looked at the clock. _6:23. They might still be here. But how do I find them?_

He then remembered when they arrived in the lab. He put a Spider-Tracer on his coat, so that if the Lizard emerged, he could trace him.

He took out his homing-device. Then, he let loose some webbing, and headed towards his destination.

***

Spider-Man started at the huge ship. 

__

According to the tracer, Connors and those goons were in there. But how to get in?

He saw some men loading boxes into the ship. 

__

Now for a distraction. 

He shot some webbing near the men. As he expected, they rushed to see what it was. Spider-Man then came in, and emptied a box. They were weapons, and high-tech ones, too. He tossed most of them into the water, then got in himself.

"I'm telling you, I heard something", said one of the men as they came back.

"Sure, you did", the other said mockingly.

They then picked up the box containing a certain superhero.

***

__

All right, coast is clear.

Spider-Man burst out of the box. He then charged the door. However, he bounced off!

"You sure the weapons are safe?" asked someone outside.

"I'm certain. This ship once belonged to SHIELD. The door's made out of adamantium".

***

Dr. Curt Connors awoke. He saw Captain Yamato, the leader of these men.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Yamato smiled.

"I am Captain Akihiko Yamato of the Red Bamboo". 

Red Bamboo! He had heard that name before. They were a violent organization, who were willing to use any means to convert Japan to communism.

"What do you want with me?" he demanded.

"Well, Connors, you were a bonus. We just came to get the A-bomb. However, we found you, as well as the knowledge that you are the Lizard. I'm interested in the possibilities of your knowledge. Imagine, an army of Lizard, obeying the Red Bamboo".

"I would never tell you the formula", Connors yelled.

The Commissar walked up.

"Impressive, is it not? We got the blueprints from the communist rulers of Sin-Cong after they were overthrown. The citizens wanted blood, and they were eager to get out of the country. We helped them, for a price. They gave us all their scientific knowledge. Of course, we improved on a few things. The first Commissar needed a computer that would cover the wall to give it orders. Thanks to our scientists, though, it has limited Artificial Intelligence, though it will only take orders from me, and the leader of Red Bamboo. We also tried to build it out of Adamantium, but we were unfortunately short on it. Luckily, we were able to get Vibranium". 

"I don't care how strong your robot is. I won't help you", Connors angrily replied.

Yamato smiled.

"I was expecting this. And I don't think threatening you will get us anything. So, I have arranged this".

He held up a remote. A screen showed Sin-Cong.

"We have many men in Sin-Cong. If you refuse, I'll order them to start killing. Sin-Cong is a small and weak nation, and we can slaughter the entire nation in little over a month".

"THAT'S GENOCIDE!" Connors roared.

"Yes, I suppose. But you can prevent it. Give us the formula. Perfect it, and we will spare this nation. So, Connors. What will it be?"

***

__

I've been stuck here for hours. I got to get out. Spider-Man looked around the room. Then he noticed the weapons.

__

Duh, Spidey!

***

Connors handed the disc to Yamato.

"My research involving the Lizard is contained on this disc", Connors said, dispassionately.

"Excellent. Our scientist can take it from here. Now, I have to kill you", Yamato replied.

"What?" Connors yelled.

"Well, we can't let people who know about us live".

He pulled out a gun. Connors' skin started to turn into scales. However, the bullet would go into his heart first. 

Just then, there was an explosion.

"Sir, Spider-Man is here!" a man reported.

"Well, kill him!"

Just then, his gun was knocked down. Yamato stared in terror as he saw the Lizard.

"No, mammal, you will not kill me. I will-".

The Commissar grabbed the Lizard.

"No, I won't. It will!"

***

The Lizard clawed at the Commissar, tearing some of the 'skin' off. The machine promptly tossed him on the ground. The Lizard counterattacked by knocking it to the ground with it's tail. He then jumped at the fallen robot, but its huge hands grabbed him and started to crush him.

"Hey, tubby, I'm here for a rematch!" said Spider-Man as he jumped him.

"Commissar, drop the Lizard. Smash the insect", ordered Yamato.

As commanded, the robot dropped the nearly unconscious Lizard, and charged at Spider-Man.

The web-slinger jumped out of the way, and the Commissar punched the wall.

"No, you fool. We'll drown!"

But it was too late. Water began pouring in.

"Get the escape pods ready", ordered Yamato, as he exited. 

Spider-Man picked up the Lizard, and followed Yamato. 

***

The room was full of the crewmen, going into the pods. Spider-Man burst in, and put the Lizard into one.

__

Hope Connors is okay

He then stepped into one himself, and left.

***

The boat sank down, and touched the ground. Then, there was an explosion, The A-bomb went off.

The effects would be devastating. The fish in that area would be tainted, poisoning many. Tourists who traveled in the area would be espoused to radiation.

However, one long-term effect would emerge immediately. 

A Roar was sounded as the sleeping leviathan arose from his slumber. The radiation from the bomb had awakened and fed the sleeping beast. Godzilla, King of the Monsters had returned."


	3. Predator And Prey

****

Chapter III:

Predator And Prey

Spider-Man swung through the skyscrapers of Hamada. _Okay, I have a bunch of terrorists and a scientist who changes into a Lizard. Good thing Japan's a small country._

His escape pod came here. They were empty ones as well. Not to mention one that was torn to pieces. 

It was going to be one of those days.

***

Captain Yamato entered the HQ of Takizawa Enterprises. It was one of the richest companies in Japan, beating gajin enterprises like Stark Solutions and Oscorp.

Yamato was dressed in normal business attire. After all, it would seem weird if the Vice-President were dressed like a solider.

He went up to the top floor. 

"So, Yamato, did the mission go well?".

Junichiro Takizawa, founder and CEO of Takizawa Enterprises, smoked a cigarette as he stared at his second in command. 

"I am afraid we failed", Yamato replied.

Takizawa's grin disappeared.

"What do you mean?".

"Spider-Man got involved. The Commissar was destroyed, the A-bomb was lost at sea". Yamato sweated. Many people have done far less and died.

"However, I did get this". 

He pulled a CD out of his suit.

"It contains the research of Dr. Curt Connors. I think you'll find it interesting".

Takizawa spoke into his intercom.

"Miss Mizuno. Send a sub to the area where our ship sunk. If it finds the bomb, get it. If not, we'll need a new Vice-President".

***

The deer grazed on the grass. Some tourist, hiking in the Chugoku Mts., watched this peacefully scene. The scene was broken in seconds, as a creature, that looked like a lizard wearing the clothes of a scientist, leaped on the deer, devouring it's flesh. The hikers ran from the sense.

An hour later, when he had completed his meal, the Lizard continued on his journey. He had sensed something. The sense grew more and more. Finally, he came to an area where it slowed. The Lizard smashed threw the rock, and it finally reviled what he had been searching for. 

It was a temple. And in the center of it was creature, which resembled a humanoid, but had the texture of a reptile! Not only that, but it wore the cloths of a samurai!

All of a sudden, it began to move. The being stood up, and took out his sword.

"Who awakens Krajour, defender of the Wyrons?" he demanded.

The Lizard stood amazed.

"I am the Lizard. For years now, I have tried to liberate this planet from the mammals. However, one mammal, Spider-Man, has stopped me every time, and turn me back into a mammal. But with you, we can kill him, and all over super-mammals who oppose us!"

Krajour replied in a calm, but intimating voice.

"I have no desire to kill the mammals. I just want to revive my people, who died millennia ago. I must find a way to bring them back".

"As long as the humans rule this planet, you will never succeed. The humans don't even care about their own kind. They will kill you".

Krajour thought for a moment.

"I would rather not kill, but if what you say is true, I have no choice".

***

.

The Sub swept near the coordinates of where the ship went down. An onboard radiation reader, new technology stolen from the military, as well as the sub for that matter, would detect if the bomb was intact, the radiation being miniscule, or if it had exploded in the crash, in which case the Radiation would be in an enormous area. 

"Sir", an officer reported to his captain. "There is something wrong with the radiation reader, Sir." 

"What do you mean?" questioned the Captain. 

"We're Picking up a large amount of radiation on the reader, but its too localized to indicate that the bomb detonated. It's as if the bomb exploded in an 80 meter diameter and just stopped."

"That's impossible, if the bomb detonated, this whole area of ocean would be flooded with radiation, the radiation reader must be misreading the radiation from the bomb, it's still intact, go in for the retrieval Helmsman" ordered the captain.

"Aye Sir" responded his crew. 

"Where picking up something on sonar sir" reported a crewman. "It looks big, real big, and it seems to be moving in on us sir." 

"Could it be another ship?" the Captain asked himself. 

"Sir, the large source of radiation, it seems to be moving towards us."

"What, that's impossible," uttered the captain as he looked at both the Sonar and Radiation scanner's screens. "It's as if the ship is radioactive itself."

"Well, whatever they are, we can't let them leave and tell others of us." 

"Fire the torpedoes" ordered the captain. 

The crew did as ordered and 2 torpedoes flew from their tubes, and made direct contact.

"Direct hit sit, but it isn't even fazed, in fact, its moving at double speed now, its close, closer, it's...."

Klaxons rang through out the Sub, as bulkheads broke and seawater began to pour in. 

"Red Alert" replied the captain, all hands, prepare for breaches."

The Captain stumbled, and an image in the radiation detector caught his eye, and he had to turn to see it again. At this close range, the object was a detailed silhouette, one that the Captain recognized from the news of years past.

"G-G-Godzilla!" Was the last sound he ever made as blue plasma fire poured in threw the hull of the sub, destroying it utterly.

Godzilla rose to the surface of the water, and looked towards land, at Japan. Man would pay for attacking him, for causing the searing pain and heat to unbearably flow through his body once more, to make him grow, and to then attack him again. The King of the Monsters has returned, and he's mad. 


End file.
